Second Chances
by Roman Empire
Summary: The Amazing World of Gumball fanfic.  Carrie gets abused by her father, which leads her to an unlikely salvation:  Darwin Watterson.  After going to him for help, Darwin begins to turn Carrie's life around.  Darwin X Carrie, contains intense lemon scenes.
1. Blackened Spirit

**Hey everybody from the Internet and beyond! I just wanted to say that this story is not for the faint of heart. It contains child abuse and some lemon scenes. Actually, this story was inspired by a picture on Rule 34. If you want to see it, just PM me and I'll send you the web address.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Amazing World of Gumball, Cartoon Network, or any other company. Ergo, I write fanfictions.**

* * *

><p>Second Chances<p>

Blackened Spirit

The night air was cold and still. There was no wind to rustle the leaves. Not a soul was in sight. Nothing suggested the horrors that were occurring at the Grayson residence in Elmore…

"Dad, stop! Please!" Carrie pleaded with her father. "Don't do this!" She felt tears forming at the corners of her eyes. In the back of her mind, she wondered how that was possible, seeing as she was a ghost. Then she began to wonder _why_ it was that she had to cry. She hadn't done anything to deserve the torture she was currently being subjected to. Carrie shifted her weight so that the handcuffs would hurt less.

"Oh, you know you like it, Carrie." Clyde Grayson looked at his young daughter, whom he had earlier handcuffed to her bed. "Now, open your mouth and be a good little bitch," he commanded. Carrie could smell the alcohol coming from her father. Even thought he was a ghost, too, and should have been unable to ingest anything, Clyde always managed to find a way to get massively drunk every night. He would proceed to return home, only to perform unspeakable acts of cruelty to his daughter.

Carrie did as she was told, and slowly opened her mouth. She wished she could phase through the handcuffs like most normal objects. Unfortunately, before her dad became a drunkard, he collected ghost-proof artifacts for the sake of irony. But after his wife had been exorcised, he developed a taste for alcohol – and for Carrie. Carrie knew what was going to happen. It had been happening for months now. She looked up at her father's spectral form, and felt a surge of true fear. This had nothing to do with her father's ghostliness and everything to do with the impending knowledge that she was going to be raped – again.

Clyde scratched his stubbly chin before extending his legs, which usually remained in his ghostly tail. He was now a good six feet tall, giving him a feeling of dominance over his twelve year old daughter. He lifted up the front of his tail, now resembling the bottom of a white shirt. Beneath his 'shirt,' Clyde revealed a pale eight inch rod. Upon seeing it, Carrie began to cry. "Did I give you permission to cry, Bitch?" Carrie stopped crying as her father slapped her across the face. "Now, suck it!"

Although unwillingly, Carrie wrapped her pale white lips around her father's member. "Start licking!" Carrie closed her eyes as she passed her tongue up and down his shaft and resisted the urge to shudder. Clyde began moaning with pleasure. No matter how many times Carrie gave him a blowjob, he felt ecstatic knowing his daughter was helplessly servicing him. He reached his hand around the back of her head, stroking her hair. Carrie continued to wrap her tongue around her father's penis as she felt her head slowly being pulled forward.

Clyde moved his member further into Carrie's mouth. He tried to do it slowly to prolong the ecstasy, but he was too horny. He shoved himself as far as he could down his daughter's throat. Carrie gagged audibly as the tip of the cock slid past her uvula. "Yeah, you like that, dontcha Sweetheart?"

Though her tears were telling another story, Carrie nodded her head slowly. Clyde savored his daughter's sucking for another minute, until he decided that he was feeling particularly sadistic tonight. "All right, enough." Carrie quickly spat out the penis, hope visible in her eyes. This feeling was strengthened when Clyde removed her handcuffs. However, the feeling was replaced with misery when he reached his hands under Carrie's tail, which was more akin to a skirt. Carrie tried to stop herself from moaning, but her father's hands had begun to play with her pussy, and she couldn't resist.

"Ohh… Ow!" Carrie actually shrieked when her father forced his too-large member into her too-young flower. Clyde couldn't – and wouldn't – hold himself back. He rammed fully into his daughter, taking extreme pleasure in both her tightness and her screams of pain.

After several more minutes of rape, Clyde released his dry seed into Carrie's equally dry pussy. As ghosts, neither of the Graysons could produce seminal or vaginal fluid. But they could still orgasm, a fact that Clyde constantly took advantage of. He pulled himself out, then passed out on the bed. Carrie was glad that her traumatic experience was over – for today at least.

"I need someone to talk to. Someone that I can rely on for help…" Carrie's mind wandered off as she floated to the couch. She decided that tomorrow, she would get help and never worry about her father again. "…Someone that cares about me…" she ended, drifting into an uneasy slumber.


	2. Evolution

Evolution

The following day, Carrie slipped out of the house before her dad woke up. She floated towards the bus stop, where the other students were waiting. She recalled the promise that she had made to herself the night before. Carrie scanned her group of friends, trying to determine who would be the most willing to listen. Her eyes fell on Masaka, the cloud. She probably wasn't the best first choice, but Carrie had to start somewhere.

"Hey Masaka, can I talk to you? It's something important."

"Sure thing, Carrie!"

"Good. 'Cause it's about my dad."

"Ugh. DADS! Tell me about it! You know, the other day I asked him if I could…"

Carrie tuned out Masaka's voice. Masaka was the pampered daughter of the Rainbow Factory owner. The worst thing that probably happened to her was her father refusing to buy her something. Carrie then noticed a large T-Rex sulking nearby. She was the school bully, and from what Carrie heard, bullies were usually troubled. It was worth a shot.

"What's the matter Tina?" Carrie tried to sound sympathetic, which she was not good at.

"Go. Away." Tina locked eyes with Carrie until she floated off. She decided to go to the one who was most likely to help: Penny.

Carrie hovered over to where Penny was standing. "Penny?"

The antlered peanut responded. "Yeah Carrie? What's up?" She seemed sincere.

"I need your help. You see, my dad-"

"Stop!" Penny held up a hand. "This is a family matter; you need to work it out with him. I'm sorry." With that, she boarded the bus that had arrived while they were talking. Carrie followed her on, then took a seat in the back. After the person most likely to help denied her, Carrie began crying in her seat.

By the time she got to school, she'd stopped crying. However, Carrie had by no means given up. She thought about it for the entire school day, and didn't get an idea until the end of it. But it was a risky move.

Gumball and Darwin were talking about nothing in particular when Carrie floated up to them. "Hey Darwin?"

"Yeah Carrie?" The goldfish's stupid smile shone bright.

"Can I talk to you?" Carrie's eyes drifted over Gumball. "…Alone?"

"Sure." Darwin turned to the blue cat. "Do you mind Gumball?"

"Not at all. Catch you later, Darwin!" Gumball turned and walked off.

"Now, what were you saying?" Darwin returned his attention to Carrie. She figured that Darwin was incredibly naïve, and a _guy_ no less! He was both. Carrie counted on that fact. She just needed someone to talk _at_, not necessarily talk _to_.

"I-I don't know how to say this…"

"Just say it. I don't judge." Darwin kept smiling.

"Well, it's my dad. He… he does things to me." Carrie didn't notice Darwin's smile fade. "He touches me. In places I don't like being touched." Carrie's voice wavered as she said this.

"Carrie?" Darwin said, quite seriously.

"Hm?" Carrie supposed that Darwin was completely lost, and he was asking for her to repeat herself.

"I may be stupid…" Carrie felt a pang of guilt. "…but I know what _rape_ is." This stopped Carrie's thoughts in their tracks. She didn't anticipate that he'd understand anything. "It's okay. I'll help you." Hearing this, Carrie broke down in the hallway, crying her eyes out. Darwin put his arms around the young ghost and allowed her to cry into his shoulder.

"I c-can't live w-with him a-anymore," Carrie sobbed. "I n-need your help D-Darwin!"

"I'll do everything I can to help you." Darwin patted her back affectionately. "You're coming to my house tonight."

Carrie looked up at him. "B-but –"

"No 'buts.' You're going to go home, pack your things, and leave a note. But don't specify where you'll be." Darwin's voice was commanding, but soft.

"I don't have anything to pack. I'm a ghost."

"Good point. Then just leave a note. Walk – er, hover to our house. I'll clear things with my mom. Alright?" Darwin locked eyes with Carrie.

"Y-yeah." She knew that Darwin would help, but she had yet to see how much…


	3. Departure

Departure

Carrie set the note on the kitchen table, which served no real purpose. She looked over at her father's unconscious form in her bed, still hungover from the night before. She recalled all of the times he forced her to have sex with him. All the times she had to have his pale member in either her mouth, vagina, or ass. She shuddered at the memories, then turned and left him behind for good.

She floated toward the Wattersons' house, but stopped short at the front door. She didn't know what she'd do. Whether or not she'd stay with the Wattersons for awhile, or take up residence elsewhere after they helped. Tentatively, she raised her hand and knocked twice. After a moment, a tall blue cat answered the door. "You must be Carrie. Come inside!"

Carrie floated into the home as she took in her surroundings. There was a large brown sofa in the middle of the room, white stairs leading up on the right, reddish-brown carpeting, and a TV on the left. The blue cat shut the door behind her. "I'm Nicole, Gumball and Darwin's mom. It's nice to meet you."

"It's… nice to meet you, too." Carrie was surprised at how sincere her voice was. She usually sounded like an emotionally depressed goth, which she was. "Umm… where will I sleep?" She was very nervous.

"Well, I don't want to put you on the couch…" Nicole pondered for a moment. "But… there is the bunk bed. Gumball sleeps on the bottom, and Darwin sleeps in the fishbowl, so I don't see why you can't sleep on the top bunk. Is that alright with you?"

"Y-yes."

"Good. Now, I was just about to make dinner. Is there anything you'd like in particular?" Nicole asked with a very motherly voice.

"I'm a ghost; I don't eat," Carrie replied.

"Oh. Well that's just as well," Nicole leaned in and whispered, "It's hard enough to feed Gumball and Darwin, not to mention my husband." She laughed lightly, and Carrie let out a small giggle. "Speak of the devil, meet Richard."

At that moment, a severely overweight pink rabbit lumbered in. "Who's meeting me?" He looked down and noticed Carrie. "Well, who might you be?"

"C-Carrie Grayson." Carrie was quite nervous. The months of rape by her father caused her to forget that caring dads exist.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Carrie!" At that moment Richard's stomach growled loudly. "Honey,-" He looked towards his wife.

"That's my cue!" Nicole hurried off to the kitchen and began preparing dinner. "Carrie, just make yourself right at home."

Later…

The Wattersons, having enjoyed a lovely meal, were sitting in the living room, watching some television. Gumball and Richard were engrossed by it. Nicole had started a conversation with Carrie, while Darwin and Anais, his pink rabbit baby sister, were eavesdropping.

"Now Carrie, exactly why are you staying with us?"

"Uhh…" Carrie was reluctant to answer. "I…I'm-"

"She's having troubles with her dad!" Darwin chimed in.

"Yeah, troubles." Carrie looked at Nicole.

Nicole seemed satisfied with that answer, and said, "You're welcome to stay here as long as you need."

"Thank you. No one's ever been this nice to me, especially not-" She was interrupted by a loud knocking at the door.

"Excuse me. "Nicole stood and went to see who was there. When she opened the door, she was hit in the face by the overwhelming smell of alcohol. Clyde Grayson stood on the door mat.


	4. Karma

Karma

"Give me… my daughter… back!" Clyde shouted in a drunken slur.

"Dad!" Carrie shouted in fear. "Get away! I can't stay with you anymore!" She jumped up and floated behind Darwin for protection.

"Yes, you will! You're my little whore, remember!" Clyde pushed Nicole onto the floor and glided past her, where Darwin stood with his arms out on either side of him.

"You're not getting to Carrie until you go through me!" he shouted.

"Fine." Clyde rushed straight through Darwin, who was no obstacle for a ghost, and grabbed Carrie, pinning her to the wall. "Now, where were we? Oh yeah…" He flipped her around so that her back was to him. He reached around and began fondling his daughter's small breasts.

"No!" she shouted. Gumball, Darwin, and Richard were trying to pull Clyde off of her, but his intangibility prevented them from doing so. Anais was hiding behind the couch, and Nicole was nowhere to be seen. "Help! Somebody, please!"

As if on cue, a large pink doughnut with a police uniform and a badge barged in. "You there! Release the girl and put your hands in the air! If you don't, I am authorized to use force!"

Clyde squeezed Carrie's breasts hard as he turned to the cop. She screamed in pain, but her father ignored her. "What can you do to me? I'm a ghost!"

"I can do _this_!" The officer pulled out an unusual gun and pointed it at Clyde. "See if this goes through you!" Upon pulling the trigger, two long wires shot out and latched onto the surface of Clyde's ectoplasm.

"What the-?" was all Clyde said before being electrocuted. He released Carrie as he passed out on the floor. Carrie rushed over to Darwin, sobbing into his shoulder once again.

"Now that _that's_ over with…" The doughnut went over to Clyde's unconscious form and handcuffed him, the cuffs staying in place. "Thanks for the call."

"I'm glad you arrived so quickly, Officer." Nicole said, having rejoined the group.

"And for the tip. It's a good thing you told me he was a ghost, otherwise I wouldn't have brought the right equipment." He stooped down and picked up Clyde by the handcuffs – the only way he could move him. "Well, for a count of child molestation, I can say that this bastard will probably stay locked up for at least ten years."

"B-but it's not just one," Carrie spoke up through her tears.

The cop turned his attention to the victimized young ghost. "Well, how many times has he done this to you?"

All eyes were on Carrie as she looked to the ground. "Well, umm – h-he usually…" Her voice trailed off into a mumble.

Nicole stepped over to help comfort her. "It's okay, dear. He won't touch you again," she cooed.

"W-well, he usually doesn't just t-touch me." Carrie had folded her arms as if she were cold. "He never s-stopped there. He usually… r-rapes me." She couldn't hold it in, and burst into tears again, returning to Darwin's shoulder.

For a moment, nobody spoke, the word 'rape' having silenced them. Nicole's mouth hung open in shock, while Gumball and his father cupped their hands to their mouths. Anais peeked out from behind the couch, bleary-eyed. Darwin just patted Carrie's back as a single tear fell from his cheek.

The officer, now having recovered from his initial shock, found his voice. "Well, how many times has he done that to you?" he asked slowly but soothingly.

"I don't know." Carrie kept crying into Darwin's arms as he held her. "He's been doing it for months. I lost count at sixty about two months ago."

The room itself seemed to gasp. The cop wiped a bead of sweat from his brow. "Jesus Christ…" He looked back at the unconscious ghost, then tossed him unceremoniously into the police car. "Well, for such a heinous crime, if he doesn't get the chair, or exorcism in his case, he's sure to at least get life in prison. Er, not life, but… you know what I mean. Young lady," He looked at Carrie. "You won't be seeing him again for a long time." The officer got into his car. "You'll receive a notification in the mail for a court summons in about three months. Until then, I'm leaving her…" He indicated Carrie, "…with you." He pointed at Richard and Nicole. "Uh… have a nice evening." With that, he drove off.

Carrie floated out in the road and watched the police car drive away, carrying her father to prison. She spoke softly, just loud enough for Darwin, who had his arm around her shoulders, to hear her. "Clyde Grayson, I hope you burn in Hell."

"He will, Carrie." Carrie looked up at the goldfish. She had never expected him to, but Darwin had saved her life. He may not have called the cops, but he was willing to do anything to help her. He smiled at her, and she smiled back. It was sealed as the happiest moment in her memory – yet – when Darwin embraced her in a hug, which she returned with pleasure.


	5. Throw Away the Key

**Hello people! I'm sorry I was gone for so long and I'm sorry that this pitiful chapter is all I have to show for it. But I am glad to say that this story is complete, save for a Christmas special I'll be adding around... Yep! Christmas! But until then, please enjoy this final chapter of 'Second Chances.'**

**Also, I would like to attribute this chapter - and ultimately this story - to Story Writing Guy, the one who convinced me to get up off my butt and type this. How? Why, this chapter is his Birthday present from me: Happy Birthday, Story Writing Guy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own The Amazing World of Gumball, Cartoon Network, or any affiliates. There is a second disclaimer at the end to avoid spoilers.**

Throw Away the Key

Carrie looked around nervously. Behind here were rows of people in suits, most of whom she didn't recognize. In the first row sat Gumball and Richard, also dressed in suits. On Carrie's left sat Nicole wearing a plain black dress suit. On her right was Darwin, wearing a suit that Nicole had had custom tailored for his awkwardly shaped body. Carrie, of course, wore nothing other than the clothes she died in, having long been fused to her being. Anais, it had been decided, would stay with a sitter.

A loud knocking broke the silence of the courtroom. Carrie jumped at this, returning her attention to the throne-like chair at the front of the room, which had become occupied during Carrie's observation. The occupant was a Vespiquen – a large, stern-looking queen bee whose honeycomb shaped abdomen splayed out like a dress.

"All rise for the honorable Judge Anastasia T. Forte," announced a burly beagle – the bailiff, Carrie supposed. She and the other attendants of the trial stood.

"You may be seated," Judge Forte said. She had an incredibly raspy voice that intimidated the gathering. "What do we have?" she asked the bailiff.

"Case number 415666: Carrie Grayson versus Clyde Grayson. A daughter accusing her father of innumerable counts of sexual abuse."

"Hmm… Alright, let us begin." Carrie began to get nervous as the trial got underway. "Where is the defendant?" At these words, the bailiff ushered in the doughnut cop, who pulled along none other than Clyde. Carrie got a chill from looking at him. Darwin noticed this and put a reassuring arm around her, which calmed her significantly.

Clyde, on the other hand, was not in any way calm. His hair was disheveled, his face unshaven, and his movements were awkward and wobbly. He also appeared to be muttering something to himself, though it was unintelligible to anyone else. The doughnut cop led him to the chair on Judge Forte's right.

"Clyde Grayson, I presume?" she asked. The demented spirit started at his name, looking to see where the caller had come from.

"Eh? Who said 'at?" Evidently, Clyde was still drunk, which confused the court slightly. Alcohol was contraband in prison, and it was about a month since his arrest. He should have sobered up by now.

"…I guess you _are_ Mr. Grayson." Judge Forte let out a deep, rattling sigh. "And as for the prosecution?" She looked towards Carrie, who shrunk under the steely gaze.

"I-I'm here," the abused ghost squeaked out. Darwin patted her shoulder lovingly, which helped settle her nerves.

"In that case, will the prosecution's lawyer please give their opening statement?"

Nicole stood up. Because of all the skills she developed while trying to raise three kids, she was acting as Carrie's lawyer. "Yes, your honor." The azure feline began pacing the floor in front of the jury. "Ladies and gentlemen of the jury," she addressed them, "my client – this innocent, young girl – has been damaged. And not by some accident like a car crash, no. She has been _intentionally_ damaged by her father, Clyde Grayson."

As Nicole tried to sway the jury, Carrie zoned out. Although her physical manifestation of a body remained, her mind wandered off into her past. Just like the night before the incident at the Wattersons' house, she recalled a moment from her torturous life with her dad.

_It was pouring rain outside. Carrie was sitting in her room, wishing she had the ducts so she could cry her eyes out and perhaps relieve some of her stress. She thought about what her father had said the night before – how she was a good for nothing little whore. As if on cue, Clyde barged in, beer bottle in hand. "There you are! You ready for some more, sweetie! Hahaha!"_

_"Daddy, please don't – AAGGHH!" Carrie was cut short by an uppercut punch to her midsection._

_"Don't 'Daddy' me, you little bitch!" Clyde grabbed his daughter around her throat and pinned her up against the wall. His spectral member poked out from its usual hiding place, eager for someone to victimize. "Now hold STILL!" Clyde lifted up Carrie's tail and, without any hint of finesse, rammed himself into his daughter's tight anus._

_"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" was all Carrie could get out before passing out._

_The next morning, when Carrie came to, she felt incredibly sore in her nether regions. It took her a moment to realize that her father probably had not stopped once she KO'd. She sighed as she got up and got ready for school – the only safe haven from her dad._

Carrie felt a hand on her shoulder and nearly jumped out of her chair. She looked at Darwin, who was returning the gaze. "What?" she whispered to him.

"You were freaking out. Are you gonna be okay?" Darwin quietly asked, the concern evident in his voice.

Carrie thought for a moment. "No… No, Darwin I'm not!" Tears began to well up in her eyes again. That was becoming a strange occurrence lately. Carrie let herself be enveloped by Darwin, and she closed her eyes and relaxed. But after a minute or so, a voice broke through her serenity.

"Miss Grayson?" Carrie looked up at the judge, who was looking back at her. "It is your turn to take the stand." Carrie nodded slightly, then floated up to the witness stand. She must have gotten lost in her own memory.

Upon reaching the stand, Carrie was sworn in by the bailiff. Nicole approached the young girl and asked sweetly, "Carrie, could you tell us why you are here?"

Carrie gathered herself together and choked out, "B-Because m-my dad raped m-me…" It was like chewing nails to say it aloud.

Nicole nodded. "Are you sure about this?" Carrie nodded vigorously. "Why?"

"I-I don't know…"

"When did it start?"

"It was just after… just after my mother was exorcised."

Again, Nicole nodded in approval. "No further questions your Honor." Nicole took her seat.

"Does the defense have any questions?" Judge Forte asked.

Carrie was looking down, but she could hear the voice of the defense lawyer. "Yes, your Honor." Just by the sound of his voice, Carrie knew not to trust him. She decided to stay looking at the floor.

"Miss Grayson, how long did you say your father has been abusing you?"

Carrie shuddered at a few creeping thoughts. "A few months."

"Uh-huh… and yet you only decided to get help a month ago?"

"Yes."

"Why, then, if you were suffering so much, did you wait so long?" Carrie heard the man turn around. "Folks, I think it's clear that Miss Grayson is playing at something. While she may indeed have been raped, it was not for as long as she said. And any neglect to report the incidents is probably due to my client's heavy drinking, which he has agreed to go to rehab –"

"Do you want me to answer your question or not?" Carrie spat.

The lawyer turned to face her. "Well, that sure might shed some light on this, so yes."

"The reason I waited 'so long' to get help is because I'm a ghost. I don't sense the passage of time the way the living do. A few months, however torturous, is like a week for you people. That's why _he_ still looks so drunk," Carrie pointed at her father.

The lawyer just chuckled slightly. "A likely excuse, young lady, but –"

But the lawyer was cut off. For at that moment, Clyde – in a fit of sudden realization of the situation he was in – shouted as loud as he could. Catching everyone off guard, Clyde mustered his strength, trying to pull apart his cuffs. He was unsuccessful, but he accomplished the next best thing – he phased through them. Everyone just stared for a moment, until he suddenly rushed towards Carrie.

Caught unawares, Carrie did the first thing that came to mind: she screamed. Clyde grabbed his daughter by her hair and made to drag her away from the courtroom to who-knows-where. The judge was pounding her gavel, people were running around screaming, and the bailiff was trying to get to Carrie. But help came to her in a form that only one other person in the courtroom knew about.

"Let her go!" a voice called. Everyone stopped what they were doing to see who the voice came from. "You've just met your maker, punk!"

Carrie twisted herself around enough to see who her bold hero was: Venkman, from the Ghostbusters!

"I said 'Let her go!'" he repeated. Carrie watched as three men filed in behind him: Egon, Winston, and Ray.

"No way, fuckbags!" Clyde flew over the crowd with his daughter, screaming her head off the whole time.

"All right. He warned you." Ray said. He threw the ghost-catching trap out into the middle of the floor. By now, anyone who was originally in the courtroom had fled, save for the Graysons, Wattersons, Ghostbusters, and Judge Forte.

Egon and Winston suddenly used their electric-containment beams to grab Carrie and Clyde, respectively. "Come this way!" Egon shouted to Carrie. While she had grown up fearing these men, she felt they were the lesser of the two evils at hand. She complied, letting the particle-beam pull her in. When she felt it vanish, she flew and hid behind Egon.

Meanwhile, Clyde was doing everything in his power to escape his confines. But unlike the incident with ectoplasmic handcuffs, Clyde wasn't going anywhere. "Alright, reel him in, Winston! Let's bag this bastard!" Ray shouted, preparing to open the trap.

But Clyde was not happy about this. "FFFFUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKK! …!" There wasn't really much that could be heard from this ghoul now that he was inside the ghost trap.

There was a moment of silence. But only a moment. Then, everyone cheered, rejoicing in the capture of such an evil creature. Carrie came out from behind Egon and flew towards Darwin.

"Darwin! I'm free!" she shrieked with joy. Knowing that her father was in an inescapable ghost-prison would conquer any fear she'd ever have of him again.

"You're welcome!" Darwin shouted happily back. Carrie must have shown some confusion on her face, because Darwin pulled out his cell phone and showed the last number dialed. It was 555-2368. The number for the Ghostbusters.

Carrie was at a loss for words. Well, _almost_ at a loss. She leaned in close and looked Darwin straight in the eye. "Darwin Raglin Caspian Ahab Poseidon Nicodemus Watterson III," she said, emphasizing every part of Darwin's ridiculous name, "I love you."

Darwin put his fins on Carrie's cheeks, ensuring that she wouldn't look away. "I love you, too." And with that, the new couple shared their first kiss. And in both of their minds, there was only one thought: _Please don't let it be the last._

Fin

**I hope you guys liked it. I sure did. Oh, and as promised:**

**DISCLAIMER: I also don't own Ghostbusters or any of _its_ affiliates.**


End file.
